prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
YPC509
Pretty Cure Exposed!? (PuriKyua ga Barechatta!? '' (プリキュアがばれちゃった!?) This episode focuses on a minor character, Masuko Mika , a school news reporter to find out the Pretty Cure's Secret! Summary The next morning in school, Nozomi , Rin , and Urara were walking to class until they saw the Cinq Lumieres Newspapers board. It is very interesting and have a good reputation. When they looked, it was about them, of what they eaten for lunch. Rin was angry at the news for adding this to the news, but Nozomi and Urara seems to be okay with it. Rin can't believe that they're okay with the news board putting this in public. Suddenly, a voice came and appeared was the Cinq Lumieres News Chief Editor, Masuko Mika , but wants to be called Masukomi. She's here because she wants to interview Urara, Cinq Lumieres first idol. Just as Urara was going to answer her question, Rin pushed Urara and told Mika about the article about them and she just couldn't go adding their pictures and summaries on the News without their permission. Mika, doing her pose, says that to get the entire school information is a great mission for the Cinq Lumieres News and must be quick, impressing all of the students around, except Rin and can't believe her best friend is impressed even though she added something about her. Mika continued to ask Urara after Rin interrupted her and when she asked what she ate. Rin told her not to tell Mika, but Urara told her what she ate (which is quite embarrassing information and a lot of food), disappointing Rin. When Mika asked if Urara has a boyfriend, Urara said she doesn't, but she has a person she look up to and it was Nozomi shocking Mika and the students, and embarrassing Nozomi. At lunch, Mika is spying behind the bush and taking photos and writing notes on what Urara is eating with the Group. Otaka came over her and said that if she keeps doing this, it'll get really old soon. Mika said she was right and don't know what to do. Otaka asked if she should do a scoop on her fashion or clothes. Mika rejected it and Otaka understands. When she looked at the group, she realized all of the most popular students are one there and included Nozomi and wondered why she's in their group, even though she's not that popular. Otaka says it's nice to have friends who are in different classes and left. Mika was curious about why Nozomi is with the most popular people in the school and noticed something fishy. After taking a few pictures on her camera, Rin asked Nozomi to get her a plate and Komachi a straw. Nozomi asked why and they said she's the leader. So Nozomi remembers and commented that being the leader is hard work. Karen said it's the same for being the Student President and Nozomi understands more about being leader. Nozomi was going to get the Plate and straw and Mika heard their conversation and shocked that among all the amazing people, why a normal student is the leader and her glasses flashed. In Nightmare HQ, Bunbee scolded Arachnea and told her that Kawarino came the other day and told her what he said, “We must get the Dream Collet". He doesn't blame Arachnea, but they must defeat the Pretty Cures and get the Dream Collet. Arachnea told him that she will get the Dream Collet . Back at school, the Precures and all of the students gathered around the News Board and the article was about the precures, "Why all 5 are here". Mika came over and told all of the students about the positions of Karen the Student President, Komachi the Library Committee, Rin an all-round sports star, and Urara a popular idol. All of them a popular, but the only question is how did Nozomi got close to all of them. She pointed the mystery person on her newspaper that has the source, of course the mystery person is Otaka and Rin spoils it. Mika says according to the person, she says that the 5 always go to lunch almost everyday and just before they all got together, there were strange things happening in the school. Mika suspects that there must be a connection between the 5 girls and the strange occurrences. The Precures were nervous and worried about her discovering their secret and Urara spilled out that it's almost pretty much right and Rin scolded her. Mika went to Karen and asked what the connection between the girls is. Karen was nervous and don't know what to say and suddenly, Mika then asked what happened to her sharp tongue on telling everything and asked to give her answer clearly, but Karen gave up. Mika said that in the name of Cinq Lumieres News, she won't give up until she has all of the answers of their connections and included that it was their motto. Since Karen won't say anything, she goes up to Nozomi and said that she was called the "leader" and asked what leader is she. Nozomi was nervous and then her mouth said that she's the leader of a fictional but almost true team, "Allies of Justice". Mika yelled to tell her more clearly. Karen saved Nozomi by telling Mika people would or wouldn't say that way, making Mika more curious. After school, Mika was spying on Nozomi, Rin and Urara walking home from school, but then Mr.Kokoda was walking with them. She was curious and was about to take a picture of the 4 of them in the other street but then a truck blocked her from seeing them and the truck passed, the teacher disappeared shocking Mika. When the Precures went on the right to a corner, Coco was in his true form and in Nozomi's arms. Nozomi asked if it's okay to revert back to his form in a public place. Coco said it's tiring to be in that form. Mika was chasing them and heard a voice. Suddenly Coco yelped saying a Pinky is near. Mika hid behind a wall and want to see what's going on but they were far away and on their back side. Nozomi's Pinky Catch popped out a bell for Coco to Play. The Pinky was caught and everyone was happy, except for Mika who doesn't know what was going on back there. Mika continued to follow them until they stopped at Natts House. She looked through the shop window and saw Karen and Komachi and wondered why they are here. Then she saw 2 dolls, Coco and Natts and saw their tails move shocking Mika and want to find out about it. She entered the store and asked what they are all doing here. Karen said all of them are just browsing and lied that it's just a coincedence. Mika believes this is suspicious and asked what kind of store is this. Komachi said it's Natts House and it sells Accessories and frames. Mika looks around the store and then said that she saw these dolls move. Rin and Nozomi said that they're toys that move when she claps. Nozomi clapped her hands and Coco moved except for Natts. Coco tickled his tail to tell him to move. Natts was annoyed of him doing that and attacked him. Rin and Nozomi seperated them and told Mika that they can talk and fight and they're amazing toys. Mika was suspicious and asked where are the employess. They told her they're not here and Mika said that they came in the store with no one inside and thinks it's weird for them to do. Mika left and believes that the shop is suspicious and took a picture of the Store outside. Suddenly, a person was behind her and Mika asked if she is the employee of the store. It was Arachnea and asked if she is a friend of those girls. Mika said yes. Suddenly, there was a scream and it was Mika's. The Precures heard it and ran outside. Mika was being kidnapped by Arachnea and the precures chased them to a abandoned Mall. It was a creepy place and Arachnea was on the working escaltor with Mika as her hostage telling them to give her the Dream Collet or Mika will pay the price. Everyone was shocked. Mika brought her recorder and asked who is the woman and what is a "Dream Collet". Arachnea threw away the recorder from her and asked again and turned into her true form. Nozomi tried to transform, but Rin stopped her because Mika's is here and they can't transform infront of her or else she knows their secret. Karen and Urara said if they don't, Mika will get hurt. Mika then got out her camera and took a picture of Arachnea and Arachnea took away her camera and tossed a mask on it and turned it into a Kowaina. Mika quickly got out of Arachnea's grasp and hid behind a column and was scared. Now that Mika covers her eyes, Coco and Natts told the girls to transform. The Precures finally transformed and then Mika heard a their introduction and saw the Pretty Cures and wondered who they are. Arachnea ordered the Kowaina to attack them. The Precures dodged the Kowaina's moves and blasts and were distracted by Mika staring them and worried she knows their secret. It was getting rough and Arachnea then lasso Mika in her web and squeezing her making it more hurt. Cure Dream yelled at Arachnea that she has nothing to do with this battle. Arachnea yelled at her to bring out the Dream Collet and Cure Dream said never. Then Arachnea squeezed Mika more to make her suffer and the Pretty Cures worried. When they got closer, the Kowaina blasted them and the Cures moved away. It's no use, they can't reach for her and worried about Mika. Soon, they started a plan. Cure Dream told Aqua and Mint to go with her and beat Arachnea while Rouge and Lemonade go with each other to defeat the Kowaina. They soon go to their positions. Rouge and Lemonade distracted the Kowaina and it chases them. Then the other cures got close to Arachnea and Mika and Arachnea attacked them with purple webs and Mint protected them with Mint Protection . The web bounced from the sheild and Aqua ambushed behind her using Aqua Stream. It got her and made her release Mika from her grip. The Kowaina soon faced all 5 and Lemonade used Lemonade Flash , Rouge used Rouge Fire and Finally Dream used Dream Attack to destroy the Kowaina and turned back into Mika's camera. Arachnea fled and said she'll remembers this. Mika came out of hiding and meets her mysterious heroines. Cure Dream gave her her camera and Mika thanked them and begins to ask questions and about to snap a picture. They told her they're "Pretty Cures" and told her no pictures and left, leaving Mika curious. She went back to the store where the girls were. She's beginning to be curious of who were those girls and it's going to be a big scoop. When she got to the store, she saw a man and asked if he saw 5 girls. It was Natts and said no. She blushed when she saw his face and fell for him. She told him about a scary monster and 5 girls saved her. It was amazing and want's to report it. Natts pretended he was confused and told her that there are somethings left in the world better off not knowing and asked if she could just forget about it. Because she fell for his ''beauty, she agreed to not tell anyone. The next morning, Nozomi, Rin and Urara were walking together to see the article on the Cinq Lumieres News and bet they're going to be on the paper. They saw Karen and Komachi looking on the paper and asked if they're on it. Karen said that there's no scoop about them but something else. It was about Natts! "New Hottie found in town" the article was called and pictures of him are on it. Mika appeared saying that she met a hottie and the Cinq Lumieres News will from now make scoops about him and left. Rin can't believe she made a scoop about a face instead of them saving her life and dangers. Urara now felt lonely and Nozomi tried to cheer them up that it's for the best for all of them to not let anyone know about them. Suddenly, the Precures noticed a small, unreadible article about them called "5 girls drove away mysterious person". They can't believe she added a small article about them, but happy they were in the news. Character Cures *Yumehara Nozomi / Cure Dream *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge *Kasugano Urara / Cure Lemonade *Akimoto Komachi / Cure Mint *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua Mascots Villains *Arachnea *Bunbee *Kowaina Secondary Characters *Masuko Mika *Otaka Category:stubs Category:Episodes Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5